Digimon: Rise of the Hazard
by gallantmon7196
Summary: It has been 35 years since the Malomyotismon event 15 years after the return of the Hazad dragon. The leader of the group is soon an out cast and must form an unsteady alliance with his old 'friends' to stop an evil digimon before he starts the most fears thing in the human and digital world. War. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: do not own the anime series.

Digital world: Digital Year; unknown/(20 years after Malomyotismons defeat) Prologue

Once, when the Digital world had entered its second decade of peace, a dragon rose. This was not like most, he was the bearer of the Hazard, his level was higher than that of any other digimon in existence, even Deamon in his super ultimate evolution was no match.

Most digimon fled for their lives, but those who stood up against the dragon of Hazard were given incredible power by Yggdrasil. They became the Royal Army, all of them were megas, from every species and class. War broke out against this powerful dragon, almost the entire army was wiped out and all that were left of the great mass were its nine generals, who soon became the Royal knights with Alphamon as their leader.

The digimon soon after saw where this dragon was heading, he was heading towards Calumon, the only being that could possibly create an opponent stronger than him. He began heading towards the area of the digimon Sovereign destroying everything in his path. Yggdrasil called an emergency meeting that included him, his Royal Knights, the five Sovereign, the seven demon lords, the dark masters, the ten legendary warriors, lucemon, and then apocalymon.

By the end of the meeting they all agreed that they must all join forces to defeat this threat. They all soon intercepted the dragon and a great battle commenced, the allied forces threw everything that they had at the monster, but it did not harm him in any way. Soon every one of the "good" guys lost all of their energy and de-digivolved into their rookie forms, even Yggdrasil, who had also participate in the battle, grew tired. But the dragon didn't tire at all, he still had his full energy and released it through his most powerful and devastating attack, with a roar he unleashed a beam of pure, barely contained energy, his HAZARD ARMAGEDDON attack.

The surviving defenders didn't have the energy to dodge the attack and as they huddled together awaiting certain deletion, a miracle happened, a crimson knight flew out of nowhere and stopped the attack with a single hand. A furious battle took place between the dragon and this mysterious knight, the battle lasted for days until the knight used a last ditch attack of his that would combine the two together and form them into a digi-egg.

When the now fully healed sovereign saw this occur the five of them discussed what to do with the egg, they all agreed that destroying an egg would turn them into heartless monsters through the eyes of their subjects so they thought of another plan. They decided that a human child is to be born with the Hazard so that he may keep the dragon from rising again, and if not be able to control him.

Fanglongmon volunteer to sacrifice his life energy so that the boy would be able to wield the power. The boy was born nine human months later in Manhattan, New York in America and was named by his parents Frost for the icy blue color of his eyes, his parents were soon mentally notified by the digimon Sovereign of the origin of his creation and were explained why their child had the Digital Hazard symbol imprinted on the back of his hand.

They became scared that their son would become some kind of monster, and talked to the sovereign about this. In response the Megas said that they will be rewarded with increased intellect and outstanding good luck by caring for the boy, the agreed and in the next 15 years became very rewarded.

Human world: 15 years later: 35 years after the Malomyotismon event

Frost sat up in his bed, he glanced at his digital clock next to his bed it read 3:30 AM. He rubbed his tired eyes, Frost had woken up from the same nightmare that he has been having for the past three weeks.

Frost doesn't remember much about the nightmare just voices and a huge violent battle between an army of many different digimon against one. {please note that this takes place according to the epilogue of Adventure 02} The lone digimon was always shadowed from his vision, the only thing that could be seen was its silhouette and that made Frost shudder.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

Frost looked down to see his digimon partner Gigimon looking up at him with his beady golden eyes.

"Yeah I did. I'm fine though you don't have to worry about it, it was just a nightmare."

Frost turned on his bedside light and looked around his room, he gaze fell upon his most prized possession, a poster that pronounced his victory in an official MMA tournament that took place during the month surrounding his birthday. Although Frost was only at the age of 15, he had done some amazing feats in his lifetime (with Gigimon of course). The winning of the tournament being the most recent. Although Frost is very lanky in body structure, he is a fierce fighter. During his elementary school years he was the hero of his grade, because he was able to floor bullies that were double his size since first grade. During his middle school years he was constantly getting into fights with other students. Most of the time the fights would escalate to a bloody fist fight, the injuries inflicted to whoever Frost was fighting would range from a bloody nose to a broken arm or leg or sometime both. In one incident an exchange student threatened to break another student's arm unless he gave him his lunch money. Frost intervened and told the bully to put the student down, the bully lashed out with one of his arms, knocking Frost to the ground. Frost himself can't recount what happened, but his friends told him that in less than one minute he had forced the bully to the ground while holding both of his hand behind his back. They say that Frosts eyes seemed to turn to a crimson red color, and that his "tattoo" on his left arm began to faintly glow. Frost jumped out of bed, knowing that he won't be able to sleep anymore that night and headed down to the gym.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

Frost has been beating the hell out of the dummy for the past 45 minutes. While skillfully beating the living crap out of the dummy, Guilmon watched him from the side of the room, asking Frost as many questions as he could.

"Why are you mad at the dummy?"

"I'm not, i just need to get some anger out of my system"

"Why are you angry? Is it about the nightmare that you had?

"Yes, I'm angry that I can't figure out the meaning of the nightmare, and that no one seems to know who the mysterious digimons is even though I know the name."

Then why don't you ask the Sovereign? They seem to know a lot."

"Oh, ya know I haven't really thought about asking them. Thanks for the suggestion Guilmon."

Frost went over to the nearby video phone that hung on the wall of his family's personal gym and dialed the digital operator.

"Hello, you have reached the digital operator station. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Frost North may I get in contact with Azulongmon please?" Due to Frost's parents having major connections with the digital world, Frost had grown up being close friends with the Sovereign.

"Yes you may Mr. Frost, please hold on for a second" The digimon operator, most likely a Datamon, redirected the lines, so that Frost could talk to Azulongmon.

***Meanwhile***

Azulongmon heard the ringing of the videophone and activated the screen. Much to his surprise he saw young Mr. Frost, when he was expecting to see his parents instead.

"Hello Frost how have you been?" Asked Azulongmon.

"I have been fine thank you. I have a small question that I want to ask you." Replied the teenager.

"Yes, Yes, ask away my friend. I will answer any question that you may have."

"Who is Megidramon?"

"Where did you hear of that name?"

"That doesn't matter, just can you please answer the question. As a favor to me, I have been having nightmares for the past few weeks about a bunch of digimon battling this one called Megidramon. And every time I am about to get a look at his features I wake up."

"Fine, I'll answer your question about him, although your parents might not like it. Megidramon was a very powerful dragon digimon, he was an evil dragon that was a bearer of the Hazard, a very powerful force that could destroy and recreate matter with the blink of an eye. The power given to Megidramon by the Hazard gave him immense strength, even us Sovereign couldn't defeat this monster. We had decided not to bring the Digidestined into the matter because we didn't want any of them to get hurt. We, the Sovereign, decided to do a very drastic move. We called upon all of the strongest digimon that we knew, good or evil, we even released Daemon from his prison in the Dark Ocean for a short time. We then closed off all interaction and communications with your world so that nobody knew what was going on. The battle was fierce, we threw everything that we had at it but it just deflected all of our attacks with ease. We all started to run out of energy and deplete in our power levels, eventually we were at our rookie levels and even then we could barely stand. And when Megidramon was about to unleash his final attack, a miracle happened. A knight stepped in front of the attack and stopped it with only one hand. Said knight then engaged Megidramon in battle and ended up sacrificing himself to end any more destruction..."

*** Back to Frost***

"...He merged himself with Megidramon and both turned into one digiegg. And to this day we have no idea of where the egg is or what it had hatched into." Azulongmon finished his story, and Frost just looked at him in amazement. Frost thanked Azulongmon for the information and went to turn off the screen, as the screen turned off Azulongmon did an unexpected action so fast that Frost thought he was seeing things. 'Was it me, or did Azulongmon just glance at Guilmon with a look of worry in his eyes?' The teenager shook of the thought and looked up at the clock, is read 7:30.

"Oh shit that story took longer than I thought it would school starts in in half in hour. Come on Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon so that we can get to school on time."

Guilmon nodded and did as his partner told him to do. Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon. The friends, now outside of the house quickly hurried off to school.

***27 Minutes later***

"Come on Growlmon we are just going to make it." Frost shouted excitedly from where he sat on Growlmons head. He and Growlmon were making great time, they had just entered the grounds where Frost went to public school (his parents didn't believe in the idea of private schools) and were just about to get to the entrance of the building when a huge back mass hit the digimon and his partner head-on. Frost was thrown to the ground as Gowlmon de-digivolved back into Guilmon.

"Uh, what hit me?" The teenager groaned as he sat up.

"I did, you have debt to pay me and I don't care if I have to delete Guilmon to do so, you are going to pay it." Frost looked at the owner of the all too familiar voice, he stared up at Draco, the school's bully and his partner Blacktyranomon, who de-digivolved back into Blackagumon.

Draco is only the school's bully because his partner, Blackagumon can digivolve all the way to the mega level, Blackwargreymon. Everybody in the school knows that Frost could easily sent Draco into the hospital for seven or more months, but Frost was taught by his parents to never attack anyone that is not a professional MMA fighter unless they want to have a match. For that Frost was constantly bullied by Draco who knew full well of his restrictions.

"I don't owe you any money and you know that, now leave me alone before I get mad and you to the hospital."

Draco thought for a moment, then looked at Guilmon who was struggling to stand up. and replied "No." He then promptly walked over to Frost who was on his hands and knees and started to relentlessly punching him.

Frost couldn't even raise up him arms in self defense to cover his face as the punches hailed down on his chest and face. Then with one swift uppercut, Draco's fist connected with Frost's lower jaw and he was sent sailing five feet back. When the back of Frost's head hit the pavement the was a sickening thud and Frost was knocked unconscious.

***From Guilmon Perspective***

Guilmon watched in disbelief as his partner was in-mercifully beaten up. Guilmon weakly stood up at ran over to protect Frost but his path was blocked by Blackwargreymon's Chrome-digizoid claws.

"Don't even think about it, if you take one more step you'll be reverted back into a digi egg before you even knew what hit you."

Guilmon sat and watched the one sided fight continue, growling angrily at Draco. Pure rage building up as each punch landed on his partners flesh. The final straw was when Frost hit the pavement and was knocked out, bloodied and possibly an irreparable broken arm. Guilmon's pupils dilated and the growling became more and more primitive, he then did the unthinkable, he attacked Blackwargreymon. Guilmon fired a Pyro Spear at the Mega, blinding and confusing him, the ran over to Frost. He headbutted Draco out of the way and nuzzled his unconscious friend. A crimson red light bursted out of the sleeping teenagers digivice (A/N: It looks like a D3) along with his mysterious "tattoo" blinding Draco and his partner, and causing the lights in the nearby school to flicker causing all of the people inside to divert their attention to the ensuing battle and mysterious light.

Guilmon could feel an enormous power flow into him this power multiplied his rage and he started to change, he began to digivolve. Guilmon-Warp Hazard Digivolve to... Guilmon grew to be 50 times his size, his legs and tail melted together into a tail that controlled the lower half of the body ending with a white barbed tip, large demon wing ripped out of Guilmon's back, his arms extended into large grotesque claws, the strange symbol on his chest that matched the birthmark on his partner's left hand caused Guilmon's chest area to grow armor and began to glow a bright crimson, and finally the face, the change was too horrific for any living being to describe, and the eyes changed, they were no longer the curious golden ones full of wonder, they became a sinister red that wanted nothing more that complete utter destruction. Blackwargreymon stared at the monster in sheer terror.

"Not again, 15 years have passed and he back, the dragon of the Hazard..."

"What are you talking about Blackwargreymon? Who is this dragon of the Hazard?"

"The one that all digimon fear, Megidramon"

As he finished the digivolution was complete, where Guilmon once stood was the huge terrible monster that words cannot describe... Megidramon.

A/N: This is the possible beginning of a story that I might write, I will accept all reviews, good or bad. Just please write if you want the story to continue, also I am open to almost all of the ideas possible. Oc's are also welcomed, Just put in your; Name, Partner/evolution chain, Personality, digivice, Appearance, and clothing. Just PM me or write it in the review, Thank you. P.S. there may or may not be humor later on, but Most likely there will. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of any of the OC's given to me, just the oc's that I created.

Chapter 2: The battle and the aftermath.

***From inside the school***

Jason Chornas, or as everybody calls him Chaos, watched in horror as his best friends digimon evolved into the monster that is Megidramon. His partner, Dorumon looked at him with panicked eyes waiting for and order but also reluctant to leave the safety of the building.

"Jason (A/N: only Dorumon calls Jason by his real name, everybody else call him Chaos.) what should we do? We have to get Frost out of there or he might be hurt by 'Guilmon'."

Chaos looked down at his partner with a look that everybody knew was his 'I-have-a-completely-overly-complicated-plan-that-is-going-to-work look. He knelt down in front of Dorumon and told him the plan.

"Ok, first we have to talk to Cassie Hida over there with the Armadillomon and then we are going to..."

***Meanwhile at the Courtyard/entrance of the school***

Blackwargreymon, with great effort, was dodging every attack that Megidramon was throwing at him. Unfortunately he was beginning to tire, he knew that he could not hold up his Mega form for long, but it seemed that Megidramon hadn't lost any energy at all.

"This monstrosity of an asshole isn't even tired, this is really starting to f-ing bug me."

Just then BWgreymon was hit by Megidramon's Hell Howling attack. The Virus-type dragon man collided into the nearby black-top creating a crater 30 feet in diameter. BWgreymon then changed back into Blackagumon. Before the defeated rookie slipped into unconsciousness he saw back-up, in the form of a giant red sea serpent with green hair and and chrome-digizoid helmet and horn. smiled at the arrival of his other closest friends, besides Draco of course.

"Megaseadramon...and...Rein...you have...finally...arrived. Yeah."

Blackagumon then fell back completely exhausted and dispersed. His data hung in the air like a small haze before getting absorbed by, the now completely out cold, Draco's black and silver digivice. The entire school watched in horror as the deletion of Blackagumon took place, all of the students and faculty stared in utter shock of the events that occurred. Nobody could come to terms that the strongest digimon in the entire school was just defeated, much less deleted. Everybody turned away so as to not watch the horror and failed to see the data be absorbed by Draco's digivice. Megidramon roared in triumph, when done gloating (A/N: If that is even possible with the evil dragon) he turned his attention to the new oncoming threat, Megaseadramon.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN"

The ultimate yelled its attack landing a direct attack in Megidramon, the attack exploded giving Rein and MegaSeadramon cloud/smoke cover to try to rescue Frost. The evil dragon however flapped his enormous wings dissipating the smoke, he spotted the Rein and her partner running towards his own partner, screaming with rage thinking that they were going to attack him, he summoned up all of his remaining power (which was pretty much all of it) and unleashed his second most powerful attack.

"Megiddo Fla..."

"Oh no you don't, GOLD RUSH"

Just as Megidramon was unleashing his attack a large yellow beetle launched his signature move, the attack came from Digmon. Digmon along with his partner Cassie and Chaos with his partner, Dorumon had left the building and Digmon began creating a tunnel and ended up behind Megidramon.

The surprise attack had caused Megidramon to shift his attack off course, unfortunately the attack landed 10 feet away from Frost and the explosion caused by the attack severely burned Frost already badly broken right arm. The knocked out human screamed in pain as the skin on his crooked arm began to boil and melt from the heat. Everybody in the battle and in the school were frozen into place by the screams of the helpless person in pure agony, after the screams died down and Frost fell back into a deep sleep Megidramon began to claw at his chest, the digimon also seemed to be in agony. Megidramon began to move towards Frost, who was 50 feet away from him, painfully losing power every 10 feet. Megidramon then turned back to Wargrowlmon at 40 feet from his partner, the when he was 30 feet away he turned into Growlmon, then into Guilmon and finally into Gigimon, he collapsed from exhaustion 10 feet from Frost and fell asleep.

The police, firefighters and an ambulance came to take the wounded to a hospital and interrogate the witnesses.

"What the fucking hell just happened? Who is responsible for all of this damage, and who was the one who turned into that monster?"

The policeman along with his own partner Deputymon watched the children and their partners who had taken part in the fight take a long glance at the sleeping virus-type just 20 feet away. Frost was nowhere to be seen, he had already been taken to the hospital for immediate treatment for his arm.

"Oh, I see that one was the problem. Well we can't let that digimon on the loose, and I don't think that the Sovereign would want that monster running a muck in the Digital World, Deputymon, you know what to do."

The policeman's partner went into a rigid salute as he followed his orders. The enforcer digimon stepped up to the sleeping Gigimon and pointed the barrel of his revolver at the head and was pulling back the hammer. The gun was cocked and ready to fire, Deputymon had his index finger on the trigger.

"stop!"

Deputymon looked up to see a teenager who had clutching onto his digivice as if it were his lifeline.

"This is all my fault, I was the one that made Gigimon angry, it's my fault that the monster. I just lost blackagumon, but that was in the heat of battle. And I can't let you kill a digimon that is defenseless."

To say that everybody was shocked by this statement would be the ultimate under-statement, everybody looked a Draco with awe, he was defending the digimon that had just deleted his partner.

***3 weeks later***

Frost stood staring through the doors of the schools cafeteria. Today was his first day back in about 3 weeks. Frost looked down at his hands his left was trembling from the thought of what people would think of him.

' I'm no longer completely human. What is every one going to think of me when I walk through those doors. Will they fear me or make fun of me?'

(flashback)

Frost woke up, he looked around and took in his surroundings. Frost was relieved to see that he was in a hospital room lying down on a bed. Gigimon was sleeping down near his feet.

Frost almost felt relieved, almost. Frost tried to sit up but after fruitless trying he found that powerful restraints had been latched to the bed. A blanket had been laid on top of him with the restraints on top. After another 10 minute of struggling he was able to free his left hand. He examined his hand, nothing seemed to be out of order, still had all five fingers, the birthmark still on the back. Frost stopped for a moment looking at the mark, he had the strangest feeling that he had seen it before and knew that it represented a hazard of sorts but wasn't sure how.

Frost then used his free hand to loosen the restraints over his right arm when loosened, Frost quickly pulled it out to also examine it to see if it was ok. What he saw put him into shock, after a full 10 seconds of looking at his arm he screamed...

(end flashback)

the doctors said that it was the only way, that it was this or death. They also said that those was a new breakthrough and that I would be the first. To hell with all of them, they made him into a freak of nature, Frost looked down at the smooth interlocking plates of his robotic arm.

'Well might as well have this thing over and fucking done with.'

Frost smiled at the possible expressions of his friends. Frost heaved a sigh and looked down at Gigimon, he promised himself that he will never let his digimon go above rookie again, and to never fight again either he didn't care if he failed out of gym class or if people made fun of him he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Frost then pushed open the doors leading to the cafeteria where all the students socialized before school.

***Meanwhile in another dimension on the other end of the Digital World***

Six figures stood in a group watching Frost through a shadowy monitor. One of the figures turned to the leader of the group, a larger man in a robe, and spoke.

"My lord, Wrath I believe that it is the time to start our assault on the human world, the child and wielder of the Hazard no longer has the will to fight."

The robed figure turned towards the newest recruit.

"Now, now Gluttony, we are not at full strength we lack one more, Pride. And even if he were here I cannot leave the Sovereign have called upon their father and have sealed us away from Pride in this backwater place of a dimension. But do not worry, you shall have your revenge, Kingetemon Lord of Gluttony."

***Back to our dimension***

Silence, that is all that Frost and Gigimon heard when that entered to crowded cafeteria. Frost kept his head down and walked through the center of the room, he didn't look at anybody but knew that they were staring at the gleaming silver plated limb. He just kept walking. He was about half way through the cafeteria when he noticed something odd, he was not having to shove and weave his way through the normal crowd of people.

He looked up and saw that all of the students have moved aside, no one moving within 10 feet of him. He looked around for his friends and saw them at the edge of the crowd, not looking him directly in the eye acting like they were never his friends. He try to to take a step towards that but everyone flinched at his approach including his 'friends'. Feeling tears about to come to his eyes he turned and ran towards his first class, people not threatening to be in his way.

The rest of the day was uneventful, he became exiled from the schools society, nobody in any of his classes would sit in any of the desks near him or Gigimon. His friends finally tried to speak with him at the end of the day.

"Frost wait up, we're sorry that we stayed away from you, I know what happened 3 weeks ago isn't your fault but you scared all of us."

Chaos one of Frost's closest friends came up to him with the rest of the group. Following Chaos was Dorumon, Jackie and her partner Coronamon, Rosie and her Veemon, Natalie and Ryudamon, and finally Rein with Betamon.

"I don't want to talk, you guys abandoned me in the cafeteria when I truly needed your help, for this I will not forgive you."

"Look Frost we're sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you wouldn't acknowledge Gigimon or I as your friends."

Frost surprised everyone from his outburst, they have always known him as a calm and collective person who never yelled. And with that last statement Frost left, they didn't see him again for 2 years.

***End of Chapter 2***

A/N: sorry for the terrible battle scene at the beginning, this is the first one that I wrote. Any ways in chapter 3 (which may not come out for a while) it has been 2 years since Frost and Gigimon left, and that is when the characters personalities really come to play. And the arrival of a fan made digimon (that I did not make and all credit goes to its creator) arrives and it shocks everybody. Now good tiding to you all and remember, "Fair is Foul, and Foul is Fair." Macbeth by William Shakespear. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter to my epic story. Enjoy and send back great reviews. For a quick recap, this chapter, and the rest of the chapter for that matter take place 2 years after chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Frosts return

Frost stood in his old room in his house in the Shinjuku suburbs. He was watching the sun set over the uneven horizon of the city, he missed this view during his 2 years in America. Tomorrow was going to be his first day back at school, and he was positive that all of his 'friends' have changed for better or for worse. He has also changed during his time in New York City, he has become wiser and able to control his anger and that of Gigimons. He looked over at his partner, sleeping on the desk next to the computer hard drive, he tends to like the warmth. Frost smiled, for the first time in over the 3 months, when his parents told him that they were moving back, he was happy about being home.

"Tomorrow is monday and the first day of school for me, from what I know everyone is in my class, they just don't know that it's me."

Frost smiled about the idea of his 'friends' faces when he walks into the classroom. Frost then walked over to his bed and fell asleep awaiting the next day.

***the next day***

Chaos was sitting at his desk waiting for the class to start, Dorumon was next to him lying on the floor, sleeping. The day was sunny and warm, it was this kind of day that reminded him of The Incident 2 years ago. He remembered how he and the group pretended that they didn't know Frost, and how angry he became.

"Attention class, we have a new student starting today. He came all the way from New York City in the States, please welcome our new student..."

"May I have your attention please, this is the Principal speaking. We have a new student starting today, and he has requested to have an exhibition match with 2 of our seniors."

Chaos groaned, the school has a year long tournament where whoever has the most wins in the school gets straight A's in all of his/her classes. Chaos prayed that he wouldn't be picked, he hated the idea of the tournament and never fought unless he had to.

"Our new student had requested his 2 competitors, may Chaos and Rein please report to the sky gym south entrance, all other students and teachers are the go to the stands. The match will begin in 20 minutes."

Chaos looked at Rein curiously as far as they knew, they or anyone in their group that knew anybody from America. Shrugging it aside he also thought that it was strange that a new student would want to challenge the 2 strongest students in the school. He and Rein stood up with Dorumon and Betamon respectably and headed for the sky gym on the school's roof.

***5 minutes later***

Chaos peared through the doors, the stand were packed, he didn't even realize how many students actually attended the school, it made a shiver go down his spine, the newbie really wanted to make an impression. He then turned to the principal.

"Ok who is this new student that we're battling, can who give us his name."

"I must apologize, but our new student wants to remain anonymous. You will have to wait for the match to begin to meet him."

***15 minutes later***

"Students, teachers as your principal I am honored to announce the the two strongest students, Chaos and Rein with their partners, Dorumon and Betamon."

Said teenagers and digimon entered the gym to the roar the of the crowd.

"Now at the request on our new students request our schools two champions are to digivolve their partners to their mega levels."

To say the crowds faces were astonished would be an understatement no one knew of any digimon that could stand up to 2 megas. Frost himself was surprised, this newbie not only wanted to make a big impression that person wanted to go against the two strongest digimon in the school. Rein and Chaos glanced at each other and raised their digivices.

Dorumon warp digivolve to...Dexdorugoramon!

In place of the tiny purple furred dragon stood a huge dragon with yellow-purple armor with 18 wings that switched between red angelic and black bat wings. He also had razor sharp edges where ever there was an open space.

Betamon warp digivolve to...Metalseadramon!

In place of Betamon stood a huge armored Seadramon. This one had grown into an immense size with Chrome digi-zoid covering his whole body, he also had purple hair and a huge energy cannon that was ready to fire his signature River of Power.

The student marveled at the two gigantic megas.

"Now may I direct your attention to the north entrance so that I, your principal, may introduce our new student. {students and digimon gaze towards the north entrance} He comes all the way from New York City in North America, his digimon is a red virus type reptile, new student you may now enter."

The doors flung open and in walked a teenage, roughly the age of 17. He had short brown hair, crimson eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with a crimson hazard symbol on it (similar to the one on Guilmon chest), he also wore dark navy blue jeans and black sneakers. But the most striking thing about the newcomer was the gleaming metallic arm that replaced his right arm, and on the teens left arm a large tattoo crept up from its place of origin on the hand to the shoulder onto the neck. The crowd let out a collective gasp all speech stopped, the in-training digimon stopped playing all looked at student and his digimon, Guilmon.

Chaos was in shock, he never thought that in his lifetime he would be battleing his closest of friends. Now here he was having not seen his friend in 2 years and was going the have a match with him.

***Over to Frost***

Frost gazed upon his ex-friends, his new crimson eyes glaring at Rein, Chaos, Dexdorugoramon and Metalseadramon. The metal joints of his right arm cracked at the pressure adjustment. Frost raised up his crimson digivice in his now glowing left hand and shouted 2 powerful words.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE"

Frost and Guilmon were engulfed in a piercing red light. Guilmons skin was ripped and shreaded from the body revealing a glowing red grid system in the shape of his body. The grid then broke apart and flew towards the glowing figure of Frost. Upon contact the grid pieces sank into the 'body' and various pieces of armor formed.

when the light finally died down, in place of Frost and Guilmon stood a white knight with a lance in one hand and a shield in the other. Everybody in the gym came to a collective gasp, non of the humans have seen the knight before, no ones digital analyzer could pick up any data on the creature either. The principal could be heard in the back ground shouting for someone to come in contact with Izzy about the new digimon. The knight inwardly smirked and faced the crowd of students.

"I am Gallantmon, I am a mega level exalted knight digimon. I am also a bearer of the digital Hazard I can activate the Hazard of Creation and the Hazard of Destruction."

He then turned to Chaos and Rein glaring at them with his golden amber eyes.

"I have waited 2 years for this, I will show you the true strength of the two that you exiled. Prepare for defeat. You may have the first move."

Metalseadramon and Dexdorudoramon were inferiated by the remark their old friend had made and unleashed their attacks.

"River of Power"

Metalseadramons energy cannon a launched an energy laser of blue energy.

"Metal Impulse" (I'm just going to bull shit in how the attack looks)

Dexdorugoramon lifted his spinning sphere on the tip of his tail and sent multiple blasts of energy. The two powerful combined creating a powerful spiraling beam of engery rushing towards Gallantmon.

"Is that all you got?"

Gallantmon raised his shield just as the attack connected. Gallantmons feet dug into the floor, but he held his ground much to everyone's astonishment. Gallantmon moved his shield aside after the attack ended, his armor remained unscathed.

"Wow that was pretty...pathetic. I have battled champion levels with more power than that. I know that your holding back now give me your best shot or I'll give you mine."

"No then? Okay, if you won't take this seriously I will. Lightning Joust!"

A ball of electricity formed at the end of Gallantmons spear, then a beam shot out of that spear slamming into Metalseadramon. The huge mega level fell to the ground reverting back into Betamon before falling unconscience.

Everybody was shocked by the power of that a single attack could revert Metalseadramon back into Betamon so easily.

"And that was only a fraction of my power, now come Dexdorugoramon show me what you've got."

The mega hesitated, then rushed at Gallantmon. In turn Gallantmon rushed toward Dexdorugoramon with his lance raised. Just as the two megas were about to collide a blast of dark energy erupted flinging the two in opposite directions.

The dark energy formed into a portal. Out of the portal walked 7 shadowed figures. The leader, a cloaked figure spoke.

"Digidestined, after 37 of your years I have returned from that prison you trapped me in. I, Deamon and my allies form the 7 great demon lords, and we are here to exact our revenge.

***end***

A/N: Yeah I know that this is a short chapter but I think that this is a good point to stop. I have another fanfic idea that just came up to me while watch the Tamers season. And it all starts with a prophecy: The Chaos launches its great attack, the dog girls death shall unlock the rage, the dark dragon wrath shall end friendships, and the true ruler of the digital world shall rise. Rate this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: sorry for the wait but I've been busy with my other fanfic, now the moment that u have all been waiting for, CHAPTER 4 OF RISE OF THE HAZARD.)

Chapter 4: the secret revealed

'Deamon? As in THE Deamon that Davis, Ken, Yolie, Kari, Tk, and Cody all beat? That Deamon?'

The students in the bleachers whispered to themselves at the event that just occurred, little was known about Deamon except that he battled Imperialdramon and almost won. But everyone still thought that he was in the Dark ocean dimension and was trapped there.

"Deamon, go back to where to came from you, and your friends are lower than Numemon scum. So I suggest that you leave before I destroy you."

All of the students gasped, they knew how Deamon had almost destroyed the digidestined, and now Frost was not only challenging him but the other 6 megas too alone. Deamon however looked bored at the knight.

"I'm sorry, have we met before? You do look familiar."

"Never officially but I am Gallantmon, a mega level exalted knight, and I saved your sorry digital ass 17 years ago."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell, and I have never had any mon save my as before."

"If you don't recognize me in this form, then maybe you will in my beast form. GALLANTMON HAZARD EVOLUTION TO..."

The knight shined with a crimson light the enveloped his entire body. Humans and digimon alike watched in amazement as the knights red cape formed into large demonic wings, the dragons head on him helmet grew in size and soon became the head as its eyes glowed evilly, Gallantmon legs formed to together and became a large armored tail, his arms growing massive blades out of the forearms. The knight that was Frost has now turned into the dreaded Megidramon.

"Remember me now?"

Deamons eyes widened with fear at the recognition.

"No, that's not possible. You were destroyed 17 years ago, I saw you destabilize into data, how is that possible?"

The dragon chuckled at the demon lords confusion.

I, like Gallantmon am an embodiment of the Hazard and I won't show any remorse towards my opponents. Now give me your best shot."

***Chaos***

Chaos couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, first his friend returns after being gone for 2 years. And now Deamon, a digimon so powerful that the Digidestined couldn't stop him is now facing off against Frost as Megidramon, supposedly a very powerful Dramon digimon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy Izumi, one of the leading human experts on digimon enter the gym and then went to notify the rest of the digidestined of the events that have just occurred.

"Chaos, well this is one fucking huge mess isn't it?"

Chaos looked over at Rein, his crush, they had been two of Frosts closest friends before he left and have grown even closer since then. He then quickly took his Iphone out of his pockets and called the rest of the group.

"Rosie, come over to Rein and I and bring Veemon with you."

"Jackie it's Chaos, come on over with Coronamon, we need you when this gets ugly."

"Natalie, come on over to Rein, I and the others are going to need your help with this one, and don't forget Ryudamon."

The group gathered around Rein and Chaos. Rosie walked up to Chaos and was the first to speak.

"What do we do now, Deamon is obviously too strong for us to handle, and I would prefer not to anger Frost while he is Megidramon?"

Chaos's scarlet narrowed as if thinking of a plan, finally after a minute of thinking he spoke.

"Ok, here is what we do, each of us has to take down one of the other digimon that came here with Deamon, while he is battling Frost. Jackie, you and Coronamon attack the angle with the multiple wings. Rein, I want you and Betamon to battle against the oversized red crocodile, he looks to be a water based digimon. Now, Rosie, do you think that Veemon has a chance against that huge monkey with the green claws?"

"You know it, he'll be digital dust before he knew what hit him."

"Good. Natalie, I need you to battle against that old geezer with the staff and wings. And I'll go against the girl in the pink dress. Now, any questions?"

Rein then smacked Chaos in the back of the head.

"Yeah dumbass, what are we going to do with the monkey that is dressed like a king?"

Chaos sweat dropped. He had forgotten all about him.

"Don't worry I can take him."

Chaos didn't even bother turning around, knowing full well who the owner of the voice was.

"Are you sure? You haven't been in a battle for close to two years."

"I'm sure, I've changed a lot."

"Ok, now everybody charge!"

BETAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METALSEADRAMON

RYUDAMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...HISYARUMON

CORONAMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAREMON

VEEMON DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TO...PAILDRAMON

DORUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...DEXDORUGORAMON

The two megas and three ultimates rushed towards their respective opponents. The final teen raised his own digivice to activate his own partners digivolution. Just as the screen began to glow a voice that was a terrible interpretation of Elvis rang out.

"Oh no you don't I'm going to kill you before you use that device of yours."

The monkey then rushed towards the teen with surprising speed.

***Over to Metalseadramon***

The battle wasn't going well, Metalseadramon's opponent was strong that he thought. And he was slowly gaining the advantage with his huge size.

***Over to Hisyarumons battle***

The dragon and the old man digimon were exchanging blow for blow between each other. Natalie stole a glance away from the battle and towards the stands of the gym. She was relieved when she saw that all of the students had already left, all of their digimon could only reach the champion level and would stand no chance against the strong opponents.

***Frost vs Deamon***

"Why are you here Deamon, you know that it is suicide for you to come to this world now that everyone in the world has a digimon partner. So why did you come here?"

"Foolish boy, I and my brethren were ordered here by our master because Megidramon broke his sole oath."

"What oath?"

"That should he ever partner with a human and achieve his form twice, then the digital world and human world shall go to war."

"But I only achieved this form a second time after you had arrived."

"You stupid child that was my mission the entire time. To change you into your form, now you,Megidramon, and your partner have now waged war against Yggdrasil and the entire digital world."

"NO!"

Megidramon then changed in to Gallantmon and impaled Daemon in the chest. The battle below stopped as the demon lords witnessed as their leader was destroyed before their very eyes. Daemon laughed as his data slowly dissapaited.

"You think you have won I was only the beginning a test. Now Yggdrasil knows how powerful you truly are and he shall destroy each and everyone of you pathetic humans. Now my brethren return to the digital world and come back with massive armies!"

Daemon then created 6 portals to the digital world where each of the remaining demon lords were temporarily transported to their homes. The dying demon lords body then fell slack and was finally destroyed.

***Chaos/Natalie***

The two humans watched as their partners dedigivolved into their respective rookie forms of Dorumon and Ryudamon. Everyone in the school had always called them the twin digimon due to them practically looking the se except for Ryudamon having an orangish fur with armor.

Chaos was watching as the two said digimon were conversing about the last battle when he saw Gallantmon floating down towards them.

"What do you want Frost?"

Chaps was bitter at his friend he had left without so much as a good-bye and now he comes back, humiliates him and Rein and then Daemon comes back. To say he was mad would be am understatement. His ex-friend ignored him and faced towards his and Natalie's partners.

"Dorumon , I must speak to you."

Dorumon cautiously stepped forward until he was facing the large knight that had easily beaten him in combat a little over half an hour ago.

"Yes,what do you want?"

To everyone's surprise Gallantmon kneeled infront of the rookie.

"It would be an honor for me to serve alongside my leader."

"I see, it has been a long time my friend."

"You haven't been able to reach your original form in a while have you?"

"No. But I assume that we shall need it."

Chaos then interrupted the conversation between the two digimon.

"What do you mean Dorumon? I demand that you tell me what you and Frost are talking about."

Gallantmon then spun around to face Chaos with his lance pointed towards his body. The rest of the team flinched at the reaction, Chaos however was not standing down.

"What eh fuck was that for? What did I say that offended you Frost?"

The exalted knight angrily leaned down towards his old friend.

"Never demand your digimon to speak to you again he is one of the single most respected ones in the digital world."

"Gallantmon that is enough, he didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes, sir. Shall we start?"

"Yes we should my friend."

Rein, confused by everything spoke up.

"Wait, what are you starting?"

"We are going to start putting our team back together."

"And what is this so called team?"

"The Royal Knights, protectors of the digital and human world."

END CHAPTER

a/n: Ok that was an interesting chapter. Sorry that it took so long, I just kept thinking of a different ending and had to rewrite almost half the chapter. Don't worry I'll try to make chapters more frequent. I also want you, readers, to try my latest story, The Three Corrupt Kings I need some feed back on it. Read and review, I haven't heard from you guy/girls in awhile I need your opinions on my story.

Stay tuned for my next chapter of Digimon:Rise of the Hazard; Awaken Alpha, Rebirth of the mystic knight and reuniting with a sister. 


	5. OC info Chapter

Ok look guys (and gals) because i am so terrible at describing someone while writing my story I'm just going to use this update to describe everybody that are OC's. It will be of the team in order of leadership, also with the digivolutions I am only going up to their current known level as to not ruin any surprises. I am sorry if I offend anyone with the chain of command as that is just how I see the team working. And my OC (Frost) will be at the bottom, but is still the leader. I am only posting the info that was given to me, this update is up permanently. All credit for the OC's goes to their owners.

Second in command: Name: Jason Chornas aka Chaos

Partner: Dorumon

Evolution chain: Dodomon, Dorimon, Dorumon, Dexdorugamon, DexDorugreymon, DexDorugoramon

Personality: Mysterious, never says any more than he has to, highly intelligent, mostly keeps to himself, seems to have a grand plan in mind.

Digivice: D-ark model; black background with blood red ring

Appearance: Pale skin, black and red wild shoulder length hair, skarlet eyes glazed over with blood lust

Clothing: Black trainers, dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, black leather fingerless biker gloves, and a brown cloak with a cloak.

Third in command: Name: Reinforce Yukimura, (Rein)

Partner: Seadramon

Evolution chain: Pichimon-Bukamon-Betamon-Seadramon-Megaseadramon-Metalseadramon

Personality of Rein: Rein is very impulsive, hyper, upbeat, short tempered girl. Due to her background she is very much a delinquent. Rein as well is a huge trouble maker, as she enjoys playing pranks, stealing wallets and shiny things like keys. To add to that, she is a Daredevil and loves doing dangerous things as a result of her lack of fear. She enjoys being chased by authority figures but as well hates them including teachers. Because Rein spent much of her time alone, she developed little manners. Rein has little friends because not many people can handle her 'off-the-wall' personality. Rein as well is very hard to take seriously as she comes up with jokes in every given second especially in serious situations to lighten the mood. Rein as well is foul mouthed, she curses a lot and likes to make up her own words and adds curses into words such as "a-*insert curse word*-dorable." Rein has little shame in what she says, she'll tell anyone anything without feeling any guilt or shame about it and is very straightforward and blunt. She as well enjoys flirting, if she sees any guy she finds hot she'll tell them directly and once she gets to know them, will often tell them she'll rape them if they do something she doesn't like as a threat. But overall, once you get close to Rein she will get very loyal and protective of you and protect you with her life, gladly giving up her life to protect yours time and time again. To add to how little she cares about dangerous situations, she'll try to intimidate her enemy, she especially likes doing this to people who are scared of her. She can be quite aggressive to people who hurt her friends as well and not hesitate to beat them until they need to be sent to the hospital. As well, because of her past, she hates being told what to do especially by teachers. She will only follow the instructions of someone she finds worthy and can handle a leader position. Rein dislikes following any rule whatsoever, if she really has to follow a rule, she'll find loopholes. Rein as well has a soft spot for animals, she especially gets angry if she sees an animal being mistreated. But, despite her upbeat personality, Rein is secretly depressed over her abandonment and uses her cheerfulness to cover it up. Despite this, Rein tries to think as positively as possible and tries to live life to the fullest. Her birthday is May 27th. When she is nervous, she does not physically show it but people who know her well enough know she scratches her head when she's nervous. She cannot lip read for her life or understand sign language. Rein as well hates girls who always constantly complain and force people to do things, she finds it incredibly annoying. Rein as well has difficulty letting go of things, she'll spend days, weeks, months or sometimes years mourning the death of her friend and if it was a murder, she'll do everything and anything to make sure the person who killed her friend's life comes to an end. Rein also enjoys charge right into the battle, screaming in excitement and with no plan whatsoever but she doesn't care as she loves doing it. She does not take battles seriously, as she is seen with a smirk on her face while she fights the enemy but somehow always finds a way to win the battle, her only constant strategy: Sacrificing her life. Also, Rein cannot cook for her life. Last time she cooked, she claimed her food tried to eat her.

Personality (Seadramon): Seadramon is very protective of Rein, being one of the few people who can understand her and her ways. When in In-Training, he likes to rest on Rein while she sleeps on either a car or roof. He especially enjoys sitting on a roof with her on a warm night, eating ice cream together. Seadramon is constantly with Rein, the two are never apart. Seadramon refuses to obey anyone else but Rein, he is even picky about who gets to ride on his back.

Digivice: Rein's digivice is a dark blue, and black with the trims of it being a gold color.

Appearance: Rein has long black hair going down to her midback, the end of her hair tied in a red bow. She has bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes with strands of hair going down to her chest not put back with the rest of her hair. Her eyes are a blood red color, she has creamy colored skin and stands at 5'6 and weighs 108 pounds. Her cup size is a C.

Clothing: Rein wears a short cut red tank top that shows some of her stomach, black shorts, black combat boots and black gloves.

History: Rein has a rather bland history, as nothing happened after Rein's parents left and never returned when Rein was eight years old out of thinking she was a demon due to her blood red eyes. Due to this incident in her life, Rein became a huge Delinquent and lost all sight of her manners, making it seem like she wasn't raised by any parents at all.

Fourth in command: Name: Jacklyn (Jackie) Terrell

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance:short black hair with red streaks that's held back with a small, low ponytail, with her bangs hanging loose and auburn eyes. She has a slight tan.

Clothing: a purple and white shirt with no sleeves, a hood and a big pocket at the front. She also wears a pair of blue shorts that also have pockets and brown running shoes. She wears a camo bandana around her neck and carries a small camo bag, sort of like a purse, with her at all times.

Personality: She is a pretty big tomboy, likes skateboarding, sports and video games. She is pretty straightforward and honest and sometimes blurts out the truth without giving it a second thought. She came be a bit of a daredevil sometimes and doesn't like to follow rules. She will stand up for others and protect those that are near and dear to her. Some people think she is a punk. She will yell at someone if they call her camo bag 'a purse'. She also has faith in her friends and her Digimon partner.

Digivice: Looks like a D4. Has light Crimson and a golden grip.

Digimon Partner: She has two but I will only feature the one that I did not make up.  
In-training: Sunmon Rookie: Coronamon Champion: Firamon Ultimate: Flaremon

Also, I find your stories to be really fascinating and interesting. You are a good Author. Keep on writing and I'll keep on reading.

Fifth in command:  
Name: Rosie Hojica (Ho-Gee-Ka)

Gender: Female(XD)

Age: 17 yrs old

Partner: V-mon - XV-mon - Paildramon

Personality: Tends to act like an older sister to many other kids. she is very open about her feelings and pure hearted. not very careful when it comes to like a suicide mission (jump into abyss without a rope type of thing). Very stubborn at times, reckless, obnoxious, full of confidence, upbeat, intelligent. etc etc.

Appearance: wavy Brown hair that goes down her back, half of it blue, the other red. tends to change style every day. athletic build. quite "Matured" growing up wise. tanned skin.

Outfit: Blue tube top, red skirt, blue tights, red shoes and a red leather jacket.

Digivice style: D3 I dunno so i'll just tell you the colours. blue and red (like ryo's but red ring)

Leader:  
Name: Frost North

Age: 17

Partner: Guilmon

Evolutions: Gigimon- Guilmon- Growlmon- Wargrowlmon- Megidramon/Gallantmon

Clothing: Frost wears a black zipper down hoodie with a red circle on the left shoulder, also there are two diagonal lines in a / fashion going from the red circle to the opposite hip. He wears a gray t-shirt under his hoodie with a red dragon silhouette, he wears dark blue jeans and a pair of red and gray Nikes.

Description: Frost has fairly tanned skin, short brown hair and red eyes, his current height is roughly 6'4". Although he is lean he a still very strong for his size and is able to wrestle Guilmon to the ground when in his viral state. When in states of rage his pupil will dilate.

Personality: Before the Incident Frost was kind hearted and gave everyone a second chance or fair warning to back off. He was calm and only angered when people (or digimon) kept important information from him and when he could figure out a problem. He is very intelligent but hates going to school. After the Incident Frost's personality is darker, he shows no happiness unless it is too his partner and family for now. He is quicker to anger and can become very irrational in his rage.

History: After Frost got out of the Hospital from the Incident the Japanese government suggested that he and his family should move to the United States for a few years to let the media frenzy on the situation die down. He and his family lived in New York city where he met the American digidestined from that area. They worked together to defeat most digimon that where problems for the police. The events on why he moved back to Japan are going to be revealed in coming chapters.

******IMPORTANT******

A/N: These is the oc team for my story. I apologize if anyone is not pleased with the position of their OC it will be explained in the next chapter of why it is like that. I will need the OC owners to pm me about a further update to the story. Make the Subject "OC rank (then put your number of command, 2-5) additional info", I need to keep this private from non-OC reader(no offense) just a surprise. *hehehe* if not contacted by a creator, OC won't be part of it. Next update is coming soon, readers, you better know your digital world lore by then. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-Awaken Alpha, reuniting with a sister and rebirth of the mystic knight

Okay here is the fifth installment of my Rise of the Hazard series, due to the popularity of the story all other works are currently on Hiatus until this one is complete. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited or has decided to follow this story, also I would like to especially thank the people who sent in OC's. Don't worry they will get more powerful soon and remember everything has a reason. Due to me not having a complete plot line yet some things may or may not change, a characters personality my seem a little out of context. Also I shall be doing quotes every few chapter if it fits.

"I am the Alpha...the First...the Beginning..." Revelation 22:13

***Cafeteria 3 days after the daemon attack***

Frost was getting his lunch during his fourth day of school. Gigimon was sleeping on top of his back pack. He was ignoring the strange looks that he was receiving from the other students, they had all witnessed how he had turned into Gallantmon and had defeated to two strongest megas in the entire school. He smiled to himself. He already knew that this was going to be an interesting day.

Frost payed for his lunch and started heading for the school courtyard to eat. This had always been a habit of his even before he left. He always ate in the school's courtyard, even though it was against school policy the teachers had always let him. Frost had just rounded the corner when he was slammed into the wall by a rather strong arm.

"Ok, Frost, tell us what's going on, or do I have to break your jaw to get answers."

Frost opened his eyes from the shock of being shoved into a wall and noticed that Gigimon was growling ferociously but was being held back by Dorumon and Coronamon. Frost then glanced to his right and saw an angry Jackie Terrell holding him against the wall. Frost got his first good look at her for the first time in 4 years. She had her black hair cut short with it being held back in a low ponytail, her hair had fiery red streaks in it that fit her surprisingly well her bangs though were hanging loose next to her deep auburn eyes that stood out from her tanned skin.

He noticed that her style in clothing had never changed at all. She still wore a purple and white sleeveless hooded sweatshirt with a large pocket, she wore blue shorts and brown running shoes. Then he noticed her neck.

'Well she's still wearing that camo bandanna that I gave to her for her birthday 5 years ago, this could be a good sign.'

Frost stayed silent while she tried to interrogate him. Jackie became increasingly angrier, afraid of severely hurting him she huffed and left with an in-training Sunmon riding in her ammo bag that was attached to her waist. After she left Chaos hurried over with Dorumon and Gigimon to help him up. Chaos reached out with a gloved hand and Frost took it. Frost looked at his closest friend up close for the first time in 4 years. He still looked the same with his black hair and blood lust filled eyes.

'He never changes, well, time to tannpy him.'

"So your still wearing that overly dramatic cape aren't you?"

"Hey...there is no need for that we're still buddies. Look I'm sorry that I insulted Dorumon's power, I didn't mean to Hirt his feelings I was meaning that he is not at his full potential."

Although Chaos's face was still him normal frown Frost could see that deep within he was smiling.

"Now, down to business. Ever since I have left, have you guys kept to the command system?"

"Yeah although it's hard being to leader."

The Command System Frost and the team had set up was a chain of command that would chose who ever was to lead the group if the current leader is in unable to also the leader was to settle any arguments that were occurring in the group. This was set up once the entire group of Frost Chaos and the others were young, it was just something they used to play around with when they were younger but as they grew older the idea just stuck.

"Good, good that will be helpful when we leave. Come on Chaos let's go to the courtyard to eat our 'rather disgusting' school lucnches eh? Hahaha."

Frost set off towards the school courtyard with Gigimon, while Chaos relectentaly followed with Dorumon.

Ten minutes later Frost is sitting on a branch 10 feet from the ground with Gigimon chow ing down on his food. While chaos and Dorumon are right under him in the shade. Frost was getting bored for not talking to his friend after years and started the conversation.

"Ok Chaos ask what you want to know about, everything."

"Ok, why did you leave?"

Frost expression grew sad.

"The government advised me to leave, they said that I should leav switch my family for a few years and go to the states so that I wouldn't get mobbed by the press, those last few days were meant for me to say good-bye, but I never got to."

Chaos could feel the bitterness in Frost's words.

"Look Frost I'm sorry, I don't care if you forgive me or not, but please at least forgive Rein, she has feelings for you. So please at least forgive her."

Frost faced Chaos suddenly, staring intently into his eyes. Guilmon and Dorumon walked over to them wondering what was going on. Frost then smiled.

"You have proven that you are a true leader, Chaos, and have lead my old friends well. You also showed the true signs of a leader. You haven't gotten angry with me, you were a true friend by asking where I went to and why, and you have been selfless for asking me to forgive Rein but not you. I hearby give you the power of the Alpha to unlock the knight form of Dorumon."

A glowing symbol that represented the Greek Alpha appeared in Frost's hand. It then launched it self into Choas' digivice, creatinging a golden sword symbol on the back of it.

"The hell?"

"That sword has great power in the digital world, show it and you can get a room to stay in almost anywhere. Now head to class, I've got some business to take care of."

Just then the bell rang and Chaos ran to class with Dorumon following, leaving Frost and Guilmon alone. Frost sighed contently as he walked back to the tree where his backpack was and pulled out a laptop, Guilmon had gone back to chasing around squirrels. Frost opened the computer and sent an email to a teacher in the elementary school next door.

***Sunday***

A woman roughly 47 years of age and her digimon partner were walking along the the Obadia shoreline towards a familiar building.

'Ah this place brings back memories both good and bad, haven't been here in a while, I wonder how Matt's job is over there?'

The woman looked at her partner, who seemed to bearely be able to hold back her tears. The memories here weren't the best, she had lost a dear friend here.

Kari sighed as she and Gatomon walked towards the Obadia TV station.

"Kari? Why did the email say it wanted to meet us here?"

"I don't know Gatomon all it said was that you would know who they would be."

"But I don't know, I mean my only human friends are basically the original destined and your students."

Kari pondered this for a moment.

'Why would someone want to meet ME here? I mean the email said that I something bad was about to happen between the human and digital world but why would they want to see me? Surely Tai would be...'

Kari's train of thought was interrupted when Gatomon started to hiss and growl in a way that shocked even Kari.

"G...Gatomon, what's wrong? Is there something evil here, like Myotismon?"

Gatomon answered in an anger that deeply surprised Kari even more.

"No even worse, I thought he died years ago."

"Who Gatomon, who?"

The digimon didn't even answer, she just rust off into the crowed. Kari quickly followed.

Kari pushed andshoved through the large crowd of people. She then came upon an unussual sight. In a clearing empty of anyone except for 3 figures, Gatomon and two others, a human and digimon. The digimon was a large red reptilian with bat-like ears and black markings, the human was a boy roughly the age of 17 with an odd arm that looked as if it was mechanical.

The boy was holding Gatomon at arms length with his odd looking arm while the cat digimon hissed at the reptile behind the teen. Kari rushed forward to intervene. She quickly relinquished Gatomon from the boy.

"I'm deeply sorry about Gatomon here, she doesn't normally act like this."

No, no Mrs. Takaishi it is perfectly understandable, is there anywhere inside where we can talk in privacy, preferabbly the roof."

Kari thought that the suggestion was odd but she relinquished that though if it ment that she could get some answers from him about Gatomon odd behavior.

"Sure, let's go inside I can get us to the roof."

Thirty minutes later Kari Gatomon, Frost and Guilmon were on the roof of the station thanks to the help of Mr. Ishida. Gatomon was still glaring at the innocent red lizard. Kari decided to be the first to speak.

"Ok, so who are you and why is my partner acting like she is ready to kill yours?"

Frost then cleared his throat to answer.

"First off it is a great honor to meet you Mrs. Takatishi, my name is Frost, and this is my partner, Guilmon. The reason that Gatomon wants to kill him is because he is her brother."

Kari was shocked by this revelation, how is this possible they aren't even in the same family.

"Th...that's impossible, I mean she..."

"Let me explain. You know of the digimon sovereign correct?"

"Y...yes."

"Well before they were formed the digital world was guarded by 4 dragons of the mega level. They were Goldramon, Azulongmon, Magnadramon, and Megidramon. Goldramon was the eldest, he was so powerful that he created his own realm of existence to rule from, Azulongmon was the youngest, he later became the sovereign of the east but before he controlled the digital worlds physical embodiment."

Sighing Frost then looked at both Gatomon and Guilmon.

"And finally, Magnadramon and Megidramon, the twins with opposite resposibilities. Magnadramon was responsible for good, order, and Light. Megidramon became the self proclaimed sovereign of evil, chaos and Darkness. He is also the most powerful of the 4 dragons. He was the one that single handedly created the Dark Ocean because he was bored. He wields the Digital Hazard a power so strong that only two other digimon are able to wield this power. His castle was his was in the Dark Ocean."

Kari was astonished by this but even then she was confidant that she and the rest of the digidestined could defeat him like all the other villians they had faced.

"So, we can still probably defeat him, I mean he can't be as bad as Piedmon or even Daemon."

Frost chuckled at this not in a good way, but in a way the said. 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA DO YOU?'

"Peidmon was the scared ass court jester for Megidramon, and daemon was nothing but an annoying bat. Heck the virus that created diaborormon was created when Megidramon sneezed. If you think you could have taken him then I know your joking."

Kari understood all of this, but was still confused by one small little detail.

"So how does this connect with Gatomon, and how do you know all if this?"

"Because, Gatomon was the original Magnadramon, and Guilmon was Megidramon in his rookie form, meaning that I am Megidramon's partner and the only one that can control him."

Kari was again shocked to hear this, how could a monster as powerful as the one just described to her be aloud to be loose and not detained, she was about to ask Frost but noticed that he was ghostly pale. Confessing this to someone must have taken a lot out of him. Kari sighed deeply one more time.

"Ok, so why do you need my help? Surely you didn't ask me all the way here just to tell me this?"

Frost sheepeshly smiled.

"Actually I need Gatomons help, I plan on reviving an allie to help ilus in an upcoming war. Gatomon I need your help."

The cat digimon perked up at this, she turned her focus from Guilmon as Frost called him over. Frost then kneeled down infront of her.

"Now Gatomon, besides Kari, who were you closest friends with?"

The cat eyes immediately began to water at the thought of her long lost friend, who had sacrificed his life to save her and Kari.

"W...W...Wizardmon, he was my first true friend."

"Good, good. Now. I know that this will be hard but I need you to remember something about him. Did he have an odd symbol that looked like sword with bat-like wings and horns coming out of it on his staff somewhere?"

"Y..yes, he did, right near where he usually held it."

"Good, now I need you to focus on Wizardmon extremely hard, and what ever you do I need you to stand very still."

A bright glow suddenly appeared in the teens hand and when he pressed it against Gatomon forehead a whirlpool of data appeared 3 feet behind them. The data condensed and Wizardmon appeared, clutching onto his staff for dear life.

"Wiz...Wizardmon it is you!"

The cat leaped toward the Demon man and hugged him as tight as she could. The startled wizard glanced down at her.

"Gatomon? It is good to see you, I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long."

Frost stood aside and watched the small reunion happily. 'Welcome back, faithful servant of the light, I am glad that you have returned with your ongoing job to protect the light dragon. Welcome back Dynasmon.'

Frost and Guilmon walked into the building to head back to the street. He had to hurry and assemble the rest of the unit.

-End of chapter-

FINALLY this chapter is over. I apologize for the long wait but school and all of that I barely have any time. Suspect an update about once every month or so. Anyways stay tuned for the next installment of Digimon:Rise of the Hazard

The next chapter is called The Lion Kings Return. There will be more surprised cameos from the generation 1 and 2 destined. And fear not actio will soon begin. Just everything has to get ready.

Also I am releasing a new story that I got inspired to write after reading Digimon: Evolution by Blackhawk89 and from readin the Digimon: Next manga. So if you like stories on digimon video games read it. 


	7. IMPORTANT AN, PLEASE READ

Hello everybody, it's been a long time hasn't it? I just want to let you all know that I severely apologize for not having updated for a few months. Incase you don't know I am currently groveling on the ground asking for forgivness. I do have a reason though, my Ipod, which held all of my OC information was lost for a few months and when I FINALLY found it, after a few days it stopped working. Not dead or anything just that it demands to be plugged up to Itunes and I haven't been able to do that yet. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Again I apologize and I hope you accept it.


	8. (SORTOF) cancellation AN, MUST READ!

Hello everyone, it pains me deeply to say that Rise of the Hazard has been temporarily cancelled, not put on Hiatus but cancelled. Well, not fully.

While reading over the story, I realized that I didn't properly introduce the OC's correctly and there were still a lot of holes inside of the plot line. SO, I plan on completely redoing the Rise of the Hazard. It will be more of a prequel of what you all have been reading and I think a little better. Then, if that ends up being successful, I can redo this story.

Now, all that I ask is that the people who sent in the main OC's for this story will need to PM me. I plan on sending all of you a better, more detailed OC sheet for you all to fill out.

I hope that you all don't hate me for this, but I felt it necessary for the sake of giving everyone a better story.

Thank you for reading this.

-Gallantmon7196


End file.
